


Single Parents With Cute Kids

by yellowsweetea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: !au, Cute, Hamburr, I mean it, M/M, Past Eliza/Alex, Please Kill Me, and have cute kids, but probably bc i love them, eliza divorced alex, eliza is a sweetheart really, hamilburr, idk theyre always drunk maybe not, philip and theo become friends, single dads are in love with each other, some hamilsquad?, someone dies?, suburbs au?, theyre both single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsweetea/pseuds/yellowsweetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eliza divorces Alexander for some Unknown Reasons™, he moves into a suburb to get away from the city. Aaron Burr may not be as annoyed with having Peggy's Sister's Ex-Husband™ as his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Alexander scowled over the sea of boxes in his living room, corners of his lips turning upwards slightly when he saw a head of long, brown curls appear over a stack of boxes. His son; the light of his life currently. "Hey, dad," The small boys voice pierced the silence that Alexander had not noticed had settled, "There's a girl outside, can I go say hello?" A glimmer of playfulness shone in Philip's eyes, and his father couldn't help but melt a little. "Sure, Philip, knock yourself out." The boy threw his arms out and cheered, racing out of the door. Alexander followed behind him slowly, leaning against the door, and looking to see if the girl's parents were outside.

   "Hello, I'm Philip!"

   "Philip? I'm _Theodosia_ ,"

   before the small boy could even begin to reproduce the sounds she made to say her name, she interrupted,

   "Call me Theo."

   "Theo!"

   The two burst into a fit of giggles, Theodosia grabbing Philip's hand and dragging him off to show him her toys.

   "Scuse' me!" Alexander looked over, that must be the girl's father. "Are you her father?" Alex asked, strolling across his lawn to meet the other man. "Why yes I am, Aaron Burr." He held out his hand, a polite smile spread across his gentle-looking features. Alex gladly took Aaron's hand, shaking it firmly, and then shooting a glance at their children.

   "Alexander Hamilton."

   "Hamilton? _Eliza's_ Hamilton?"

   "Well, not anymore, I'm afraid."

   "That's a shame," Alexander looked at the man with a confused frown, "Her sister lives next door." Aaron explained, and moving on from Alex's previous thought brought the idea that his new acquaintance was a mind reader. Aaron glanced over the other man's shoulder, gesturing loosely to the pale yellow house right next to Alex's. "It's a small world, isn't it, _Mr. Burr_?"

   "Call me Aaron."

...

   Aaron Burr. The Handsome Aaron Burr, with the most adorable daughter whom Philip had made fast friends with. Living right next door to him? _yes please_.

   The Wonderful Aaron Burr (™) had offered to come over and help Alex unpack, and who could turn down such an offer? Alexander accepted right away, ecstatic to have found someone in the neighborhood that he could talk to, besides his ex-wife's sister that is.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   " _Sweet Jesus_ , Alexander, what do you have in these boxes?" Aaron grunted, dropping the box on Alex's bed with a thump. "Books?" Aaron looked at the shorter man with wide eyes. "How many books?"

   "Probably a lot."

   Aaron groaned and wiped his brow with the back of his arm, sock clad feet padding to the kitchen for a glass of water.

   Alexander and Aaron had become friends in the week or so he had been in the neighborhood, so Aaron and Theodosia had brought leftover dinner for Alex every night that he had come to help unpack, and every night Alex _promised_ to repay him sometime soon. Aaron really didn't mind helping out, and quite enjoyed the face Alex _always_ made when he opened the door to Theo and her father holding tupperware and paper plates.

   "Aaron?" Alexander called from his bedroom. "Yes?" Aaron set his glass down and ambled back to Alex's room, leaning against the doorframe. "Could I make you dinner this weekend?" Aaron beamed, "That would be nice," Alex's face lit up and he finished dumping his book collection on top of his mattress, "I'll bring some wine." Aaron chuckled, pulling his coat on over his loose v-neck (maybe Hamilton had been enjoying his little peek at Aaron's chest a little too much) and toed on his tennis shoes.

   "Goodnight Alexander."

...

   " _Eliza_! You can't just keep my son from me like this!" Alexander shot back, voice laced with venom, "It's not fair!" The click of the receiver and the monotone beep told him that Eliza had hung up, but Alex remained sitting, phone raised to his ear. Tears rushed to his eyes and he felt his cheeks flush in frustration. Alexander clicked the TV on and pulled his knees up onto the couch, attempting to sink back into the plush cushions. He groaned loudly, swiping at a tear that had escaped. He let his eyes fall shut, and the dull sound of the TV lull him to sleep.

_Doorbell. DOORBELL._

   Alexander's brain screamed at him, he shot up, tonight was the night he was supposed to make dinner for Aaron! 

   Alex pulled the door back, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ear, he had forgotten what he was wearing at this point. was he even wearing clothes?

   "Hey,"

   "Hey!"

   Alex invited Aaron inside, and followed behind him, puzzled at the lack of Theodosia. "Where's Theo?" Aaron turned around with that polite smile, the one that kind of ticked Alex off even though he wasn't going to say anything about it. "She's at Pegg-"

   "I would have loved for her to come! Did I do something or you jus-"

   "Don't interrupt me, Alexander." Aaron chuckled, his polite smile slowly turning into a genuine one. "I heard about Eliza keeping Philip this weekend, thought maybe just the two of us should have dinner." Alex nodded, corners of his mouth turning up slightly as he muttered a thank you.

   Alexander plodded to the open kitchen, looking down at his sweatpants and blushing. Aaron looked _nice_. "Hey, I'm sorry, I fell asleep on the couch this afternoon and I just woke up because I forgot about tonight, and well obviously I wasn't ready, I wanted to dress nice and make the house look a little better an-"

   " _Please_ Alexander."

   Aaron actually laughed this time, leaning against the small island in the middle of the kitchen, resting his chin in his palm. "It's _okay_." Alex let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and stood on his toes to pull a pan from the cabinet. "Then I'll start on dinner."

_The doorbell rang again. The doorbell?_

   Alex pulled the door back, and it took him a moment to process who was actually at the door. " _Eliza_?" Eliza smiled apologetically, and Philip peeked his head out from behind her, immediately running to hug his father. Why was she here? Did she feel bad? Alex didn't want her pity. Eliza probably pitied everything about him, she probably even pitied him for ruining his own marriage. But when he looked up, he looked into the eyes of the woman he had loved so dearly. "Do you want to come in and have dinner?" He offered suddenly, shocking himself and his guest as he smiled up at Eliza from where he crouched with his arms around Philip. "I think I'd like that." She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked over at Aaron, nodding in greeting. "I would too!" Philip shouted, nearly deafening his father.

   "Theodosia is with your sister next door, why don't I go get them?" Eliza and Alexander both nodded eagerly, Philip's eyes widening and a smile spread on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> family dinner next time!! honestly I've never written Peggy before, and I'm an amateur writer, so let's all hope this goes well.


	3. Chapter 3

   Quiet clatter of silverware on plates- yes Alex had finally gotten real plates -broke the silence as the group seated around Alex's small table started on their food. It only took a moment for Philip to become annoyed with the awkward silence, and he turned to talk to Theo, who was eating quietly next to him.

   "This is ni-"

   "This is ni-"

   Aaron and Eliza stopped, and looked at each other for a minute, and Peggy broke out into laughter, then Alex and the rest. After the tension had ebbed away over dinner, the house was lively, with Theo and Philip racing about, Peggy and Aaron spread out on the plush couch. Eliza had decided to look around the house, intruiged by Alexander's new living space.

   Eliza stopped in the bathroom, and splashed water on her face, tucking her bangs behind her ear. She stared at her reflection, looking at all the little details, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled and the little dimples that formed at the corners of her mouth. She thought she was pretty, in her own unique way and had told herself that since she was a child, the thought made her smile.

   "There you are."

   Eliza jumped, relaxing when she saw Alex in the mirror. "Thanks for dinner, Alexander." She smiled, and turned to face her husband. ex-husband. She still  
loved him, and wanted to be with him but they had both made far too many mistakes. "You're welcome." Alex's smile was soft, and maybe a little sad.

...

   "So," Eliza sat down on Alex's bed, pulling her legs up and crossing them, "Girl talk." She grinned. "Huh?" Alex tilted his head, sitting next to her. "Oh c'mon Alex, you _like_ him." Alex's cheeks turned crimson, and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. "I do _not_ Eliza!" He protested, flopping back on the bed and heaving a sigh.

   "That's what I thought." She laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Philip wants to stay here tonight." Eliza chimed cheerily, as she stood up and headed out of his bedroom. Alex huffed a laugh, sitting up and forcing away his blush, going back out to the living room.

   Aaron smiled at him from the kitchen and, _jesus christ_ , he looked cute. Handsome? What word would he use to describe Aaron? Alex gave up and glanced away, blush creeping up his neck again. Well this wasn't fair at all. He turned to sit on the couch, but instead Eliza had her head in Peggy's lap, and the kids asleep on Eliza's legs.

   "Cute, huh?"

   Alex's mind raced back to the conversation he and Eliza just had in his bedroom. "Y-yeah. Cute." He smiled at the sight though, his hand dove into his pocket to fish for his phone. He pulled it out and switched to the Camera, getting the perfect angle to take a picture, "I always want to remember this," Alex turned to jokingly take a picture of Aaron, and found himself face to face with the man, phone on his chest. "Well that won't be a very.. good... photo." Alex looked up, blush creeping all the way to his ears. Aaron thanked everything holy for his dark complexion that slightly masked how hard he was blushing. There was no way in hell he could muster the courage to kiss Alexander right here, though the man looked very... kissable. Hair ruffled, wispy strands of ebony framing his face, and those full lips.

   "Hey you two, wait til' we're out of here to make out." Peggy chuckled, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. Alex and Aaron jumped apart, eyes wide, and well, Aaron was sure the other man could see how red he was now. "I'm gonna head home." Eliza yawned, Peggy nodding her head in agreement. They discussed Eliza sleeping over at her house for the night, and gathered their coats and purses. "Can Theo and I sleep over at Aunt Peggy's?" Philip's face lit up, "Yeah, can we? Peggy's house is fun!" Theo chimed in, playing with her hair sleepily. Aaron chuckled and Alex looked at the sisters, who both nodded at the idea.

   "Alright, have fun you two."

   "Philip don't give your mother and aunt Peggy and grief!" The children laughed, and were out the door before the women.

   The door clicked shut, and Alex turned awkwardly to Aaron. The taller man turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen, he pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge, and opened the bottle of wine he had brought. "Wine?" He looked up from where he stood, Wine glasses in one hand, bottle in the other. "Oh, uh, yes please." Aaron ambled to the living room, setting the glasses down on the coffee table and making himself comfortable on the couch. He pat the spot next to him and turned his focus to pouring wine for the both of them. Alex sat down next to him, sinking back into the cushions as he flipped through channels. He settled on a french movie and picked up his glass, staring at it's contents.

   "Thanks."

   "For what, Alexander?" Aaron smiled, setting his glass down on the table with a quiet clatter. "Staying for dinner. I had a nice night." he followed suit, turning his body slightly to face Aaron.

   "So you and Eliza talked?"

   Alex smiled and nodded, sliding the tiniest bit closer to Aaron. Maybe if he leaned forward he would close the gap. But what if he didn't? God, that would be so embarrassing.

   Aaron's hand was on his knee and just that little touch made heat spread in his body, and he felt his cheeks redden again. Alex leaned forward a bit, keeping his eyes locked on Aaron's soft brown ones. "Can I?" Oh my god he was asking permission? Could this already Perfect Man™ really get any more Perfect? Alex nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady and collected like Aaron's always was.

   Aaron pressed his lips to Alex's, the kiss was uncoordinated and warm, definitely not perfect. Alex pulled away, and sighed, tracing his fingers along Aaron's jaw and moving them to cup the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY
> 
>  
> 
> i didnt make the eliza/ham thing sad and that makes me happy


End file.
